


Stars Shine Even in the Morning

by KureKai_King



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Just a lazy morning with Banri and Ren
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Stars Shine Even in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of BanRen Week, yay! ^^ Just some soft fluffiness today~

Banri looked at Ren laying beside him as the morning light of the sun began to slide across his face, illuminating his soft facial features and having those beautiful amethyst eyes fluttering open on cue. He smiled and leaned over to peck the tip of his nose, pulling back to nestle his head against his shoulder as Ren stretched and laid his arms around Banri with a smile of his own.

Just how every morning started, and they'd never get tired of it.

"Good morning~..." Banri whispered lovingly.

"Good morning, Banri-kun~," Ren reciprocated, "Did you sleep alright?"

Banri looked up and his brows furrowed, "Just about, what with the way Yuuto-kun somehow gets louder at night with Wataru-kun sharing the bed. How is beyond me, truly, as if he isn't loud enough already when he's fully dressed. How do you sleep that deeply to not be disturbed by that?"

Ren giggled, blushing faintly, "Well it's not like they're the only ones who've gone that far, hm?" There was a sparkle in his eyes that had Banri blushing and tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"A-Alright, alright, maybe I can't judge too harshly on that, heh," The blond laid his head back down, listening to Ren's heartbeat through his chest, the soothing melody of a tiny drum beating inside his vocalist. He didn't have to feel his own to know it was already in sync. They'd always fallen into being in sync with each other from the early days and no matter what they'd come to face together, it hadn't changed the rhythm of their hearts ticking in time with the music they made together.

"You feel cold...," Ren murmured as he shifted closer to Banri, wrapping his arms around his properly and huddling the blond against him, "Or maybe I'm just cold and the sheets aren't enough this morning..."

"Mm~," Banri snuggled with his boyfriend comfortably, closing his eyes as the other did the same, "It's pretty early to be honest, so we can easily just stay here a little longer..."

"Un...I like the sound of that, Banri-kun... Banri-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I love you~..."

"Heh, I love you, too, Ren-kun~..."

An early morning where two stars are still shining bright...

Illuminating each other with that of a simple touch...


End file.
